To Cave Into Love
by WhiteWulf
Summary: In search for a jewel shard in the Northern Mountains a blizzard separated the friends. Inuyasha and Kagome encountered Kikyo and two new incarnations of Naraku. First FanFic. Final Chapter and Last Chapter Up. Complete
1. Snow Storm

**To cave in to love (Hekomu Horeru)**

By: Reincarnation of Kagome

Chapter 1: Snow Storm

"Inuyasha, we have to go back and look for the others." Kagome yelled at the hanyou who walked away from her.

"Look, Miroku and Sango will go back to Kaede's village. We'll meet them back there, we still have a jewel shard to find." Inuyasha growled back at her.

Flashback

"Inuyasha, it looks like the snow is getting worst." Miroku yelled over the wind, as Shippo slept comfortably in his robes. Worry was starting to set in because of the rapidly dropping temperature and increase of snowfall they traveled in. Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara's back as they head forward up the mountain.

"Will you stop complaining!" the hanyou yelled, over his shoulder.

Kagome slightly hit Inuyasha on the head, "You know I'm right behind you, so next time don't yell in my ear." Kagome said wrapping her arm back around Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha tightened his grip under Kagome's knees a bit, in apologize. They had been traveling up the Northern mountain path, or what should have been a path but it was covered in ten feet of snow.

"Kagome, are you sure you sense a shard in these mountains?" cried Sango through the howling wind, that just seemed to be getting louder and stronger.

"I'm positive," Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's knees, saying in a low voice, "Look who's talking, yelling in my ear. And mine are more sensitivity then yours."

"Sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered in his ear. And she felt a small shiver run through Inuyasha's body. Kagome just smiled at herself for the reaction she got from him.

_God I wish she wouldn't do that_, Inuyasha thought as he felt a shiver run down his spine. Especially with a tiny hint of spice that was starting to be add to her original sweet scent.

Then suddenly the wind died down, and the snow started to slow. "See Miroku the storm is letting up." Inuyasha said. And the group continued on their journey.

But an hour later a cold breeze came along, ruffling their hair and causing Kagome to wrap her arms around herself, since she had started walking on her own about forty minutes ago, trying to stay warm. Inuyasha saw her shiver out of the corner of his eye, and sniffed the wind, eyes on the sky, _Oh, fucking GREAT...a damn blizzard._

Growling slightly, he turned back to the group who had stopped, "There's a storm coming. It would take to long to turn back to get to the last village we saw two and a half hours ago. The next village should be coming up soon. It's best if we keep moving."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome to let her climb back on his back. Kirara transformed and Sango climbed on followed by Miroku with Shippo who was still asleep in his robes.

A few minutes later Inuyasha had to shield his eyes from the blowing wind and snow with one hand as best he could, and hold Kagome and tried to see through the snow blowing around him. Behind him Kirara came with the others, but Inuyasha couldn't see them even if he turned around but they where there, he could smell them.

Kirara probably was having the same luck with seeing as Inuyasha. She was following Inuyasha and Kagome by scent alone.

But soon the wind and snow dulled Inuyasha's sense of smell, and lost Kirara's scent, and if his couldn't smell her then she couldn't smell him.

Finally the snow and wind slowed an hour later, and Inuyasha still hasn't found the village that should have been nearby. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara was nowhere in sight.

End Flashback

"Inuyasha, don't make me say it," Kagome said. Inuyasha turned and looked at her. He knew what 'it' was. A single word, _osuwari_, the word would seen him to the ground.

"Like I said, we'll met up with them later." Inuyasha said.

"Not likely." a cold male voice said. "You'll be dead."


	2. Demon Released

**To cave in to love (Hekomu Horeru)**

By: Reincarnation of Kagome

Chapter 2: Demon Released 

She ran off into the snowy forest. Running through the thick foliage, Kagome looked back to see if Kikyo was following her. Inuyasha hadn't seen her, hiding behind a tree to the left of the battle between Naraku's new two incarnations and Inuyasha.

She had known if Inuyasha saw Kikyo, more than likely he was die. So Kagome was trying to draw Kikyo away from Inuyasha. Kikyo was following her, deeper and deeper into the forest.

Kagome slipped on ice hidden in the snow. Sprawled on the snowy forest floor, she looked at the path she had run down. _Whoa_, Kagome saw the path where she had been sprinting. It led to a cliff; crawling over to it she saw that the ledge was very steep, probably leading to a two hundred meter drop.

"Kagome," Kikyo's voice was cold and calm. "You can't run from me anymore. There's no one to protect you now."

"What do you want, Kikyo?" the twenty-year old Kagome snapped at the girl she so much resembled five-years ago. Both girls at different sides of the clearing staring intently on whom would make the first move. Incarnation versus reincarnation. Old lover and future lover.

A cold smile crept along Kikyo's face.

"Well, it should be obvious. First of all…to kill you. You're quite a nuisance and must be dealt with. Then, take your shards of the shikon jewel." Kikyo said. "You're nothing but an imitation, a fake! And once you're gone, Inuyasha will follow me to hell. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Like I'd want to imitate a dead woman! Your body is made of graveyard soil and bone; you need the souls of deceased women to even mobilize that pile of filth!"

"QUIET!" Kikyo yelled, raising her bow and arrow at Kagome. Kagome stood up from where she was on the ground.

The arrow flew at high speed towards Kagome. She dodged the arrow that was aimed at her heart. Picking up her own bow and arrows that had fallen to the ground, Kagome notched an arrow in the bow. Pointing it at Kikyo, she let the arrow fly. At the same time Kikyo shot another arrow.

Kagome's purifying arrow hit Kikyo's shoulder. Gasping, Kikyo looked at the wound and called to her shinidamachu, for Kagome's arrow was focusing the souls she had collected to depart. And she wished to live. Then she was gone.

Kagome didn't see the arrow hit her, but she sure felt it. Pain like she never knew coursed through her shoulder; it felt like a dagger was being turned slowly in her shoulder. She surely thought she would die, then suddenly a bright white light surrounded her.

Inuyasha was busy fighting Naraku's new incarnation Nariko, long red hair that fall to her feet with black eyes that turned white when she used her thunder attack, and her brother Raodon, who's long black hair reached to his back with white eyes that turned black when using his darkness attack.

As Inuyasha forced Nariko back with her own attack, a brilliant light shown somewhere deep in the forest, in the direction Kagome had ran. Kagome was in trouble, _So, I need to finish up now._ Inuyasha decided to use bakuryuha (backlash wave).

"It seems like Kikyo caught her reincarnation." Raodon said, smirking.

_Kikyo. She was nearby._ Inuyasha kept looking at where the light had been. _Kikyo had Kagome, and was probable hurting her._ "That's it, BAKURYUHA!" Inuyasha yelled, releasing Tetsusaiga's powerful attack. Nariko and Raodon screamed as they died side by side.

"Now that, that's over with." Inuyasha turned and sped into the slowly darkening forest. It would be night in an hour, he had to find Kagome and find shelter, for it would be too cold to sleep outside.

He followed the sweet scent of Kagome and the other scent of dirt and bone, the one he knew to be Kikyo's. Soon there was the scent of blood; the air was thick with it. Suddenly he stopped running.

After a long time Inuyasha moved to the edge of the cliff and to Kagome's body. She was covered in a light blanket of crimson snow and her clothes were torn, practically shredded.

Inuyasha kneed by her body. _ She's dead. Killed by Kikyo. I'll find her and make her pay for what she did to Kagome._

"Inuyasha," Kikyo's cold dead voice rang in his ears. She had returned after regaining control of the souls.

Inuyasha turned and faced Kikyo, his head down. "You should have never touched Kagome. You'll pay for it." And Inuyasha released his grip on Tetsusaiga, and let it fall to the ground beside Kagome's body.

Inuyasha's eyes glowed blood red, Kikyo could see the blood lust and hatred for her. Never had Kikyo felt such terror. Inuyasha's face now had the marks of a demon. Nothing was going to stop him from killing her.

In the few minutes demon-Inuyasha had control, Kikyo was lying on the ground weaken. Inuyasha was about to kill her when he heard a soft heartbeat and rasping breathing. He turned towards Kagome's body, she was trying to move.

He turned back to Kikyo but she was gone. Inuyasha slowly moved towards Kagome. His eyes still were red.


	3. Demon's Soul Calmed

**To cave in to love (Hekomu Horeru)**

By: Reincarnation of Kagome

Chapter 3: Demon's Soul Calmed

When Kagome saw Inuyasha walking towards, the first thing she noticed was he didn't have Tetsusaiga. _Had he lost it while fighting?_ "Inuyasha… it's me, Kagome. Just stay calm until I can find Tetsusaiga for you." She didn't even care she was more or less half naked.

Kagome started to rise but Inuyasha was over her, and lust shown in his eyes. Kagome knew the danger she was in. Not moments ago Raodon have threaten to take her, for she was in heat. She had learned over the years Inuyasha have always been able to control himself. She had confronted many demons in the past, but never one that lusted after her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome tried to say, but Inuyasha cut her off, by kissing her hard and hungrily.

Kagome hate to do it, but she used a small bit of her priestess powers to get Inuyasha off her. Inuyasha yelped in pain and backed away. "Sorry, but I had to. You understand. Now where is…" Kagome stood, but Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and forced her into a tree.

Kagome fell to the ground in a heap. She looked up soon enough to see Inuyasha run straight at her. "Osuwari!" Inuyasha's face was now in the snow. Then she saw it, Tetsusaiga. It was two meters from the cliff. She ran to it and picked it up, she then looked over at Inuyasha but he wasn't there.

The spell had worn off. He was now up and moving about somewhere. She yelled, "OSUWARI!" at the top of her lungs. And with great delight, she heard a crash nearby.

She ran towards Inuyasha, and when she reached him, she forced Tetsusaiga in his hand. And she collapsed beside him.

As Inuyasha regained control, the first thing he saw was Kagome covered in blood and her clothes torn. _Did I do that? Did I hurt Kagome?_

Kagome could see the questions and worry in his eyes. "Inuyasha, you didn't do this, Kikyo did. You pushed me but that was it."

Inuyasha took his fire-rat haori and handed it to Kagome. "You might want to use this." Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha turned his back on her.

Kagome took off all her clothes or what remanded, and put the haori on. "We need to find shelter, its getting late and cold."

Inuyasha turn back toward Kagome and the muscles in his jaw flexed. "There is a cave not far from here. It isn't much better-"

"It will do" She started to rise and Inuyasha rushed in to support her. She felt the vibration of muscles under his skin as he tried to lift her. "I can walk," she insisted. "Just take me to the cave, Inuyasha."

He withdrew instantly, and she realized he believed that she didn't want him to touch her. The thought sickened her, but she swallowed her protest and let him move ahead, forging through the snow at a pace too rapid for a weakened man to sustain. He glanced back at her every few steps to make sure she followed, and she was if the snow was nothing.

They hadn't far to go. His path led through the trees and to a granite escarpment that formed a stair step of ledges up the hill, ending in an overhang crusted with icicles. Beneath was the dark mouth of a cave. Inuyasha entered, moved around inside, and emerged a few minutes later.

"It's safe," he said, addressing the air over her head. Refusing to look at her body or into her eyes. For Kagome accidentally loosened her grip on Inuyasha's fire-rat haori, to reveal more then Kagome would have liked. "A bear denned here once, but not for a long time."

She nodded and stepped over the lip of the entrance. Inuyasha pressed himself against a rock so that she would not touch him by accident. Her feet shuffled among dried leaves and pine needles, scent of several former inhabitants. It was a soft, warm, and comforting scent, like that a well-worn nursery blanket. The roof of the cave just cleared the top of her head.

She knelt on the mat of leaves and waited for Inuyasha, then he entered, hesitate, and settled against the curved stonewall near the entrance. When he had come in she had seen him carry in his fire-rat hakama (pants) and he had draped it over his lower half when he sat. It would be soaked through. "I can make a fire," he offered.

_I'm not cold_, she almost said, and realized her mistake. She needed to draw him close, but he was staying as far away as he could.

Was his self-contempt so powerful? Was it that he didn't trust himself with her? Did he no longer want her?

No. Not unless his body acted independently of his mind. She knew what she saw, what he tried to hide. _He thinks you don't want him. Maybe he hasn't enough strength. Maybe this is wrong._

Wrong, yes, by rules that governed people in her time and the past humans and demon should never mate. But also wrong by the rules of time it-self, one of past, one of future. But not wrong for them. This was not only right but also necessary.

All the questions were silenced. She stood and walked toward him, each step taken with great care. He looked up and flinched as if she confronted him with a loaded rifle and death in her eyes.

She dropped to her knees before he could move. "Inuyasha," she said, and touched his arm. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

He didn't respond. She brushed his face with her fingertips. Every muscle in his body tightened. Unknown to her the fire-rat coat Inuyasha had given her had open to reveal more than he knew she would want.

"Whatever happened out there today it wasn't your fault. So you lost control of your demon side, Kikyo made you drop Tetsuaiga, but it's not you. I _know_ you. Did you think I would stand as your judge, like Kikyo, and condemn you?"

His laugh was bared like the new wire fences being strung across the prairie. "The saintly Lady Kagome, always so generous to the wretched."

The insult had no power to wound. She understood its source.

"Would a saint do this?" she whispered. She took his face between her hands and kissed him. His lips firm and set, resisted for the space of a second. Then he groaned deep in his chest and pulled her into his arms.


	4. Paradise lemon

**To cave in to love (Hekomu Horeru)**

By: Reincarnation of Kagome

Chapter 4: Paradise (lemon)

Victory was sweet, but Kagome knew at once that the savoring must come later. Inuyasha's kiss was urgent, almost ferocious; brimming with needs she could not expect him to control. Didn't wish him too. Not when she had the power to ease his pain for this little while.

She allowed her body to melt into his. He rose up onto his knees, taking her with him, so that their bodies touched along nearly every point: breast to breast, hip to hip, and thigh to thigh. He was burning as if with fever. She felt the stiff fullness of him pressed to her belly and went hot and cold by turns.

Not fear. There was no room for fear. But this was the great Change, the one that followed the transformation of her heart and human body. This was the threshold from which she could not return to what she had been.

Inuyasha must not sense any hesitation or doubt. This was for him. Just for him. He'd have no cause to regret what they did together now, no matter how many other things in his past he regretted. This was their chance to make one perfect memory to last a lifetime.

Kagome was prepared to accept Inuyasha into her body even without the sweet persuasion of kisses and caresses. She almost wished him to pull her down and consummate the hunger they shared.

But he massaged the corner of her mouth with a whispered kiss, his tongue darting out to touch the rim of her lips. Its very delicacy was arousing. Opening her mouth, needing to feel some part of him inside her. He ignored the invitation and gently closed his teeth over her lower lip.

The sensation of his suckling was exquisite, tugging at nerves that reached deep into her belly. She closed her eyes and stopped resisting. When he had carefully explored every line and curve of her mouth, he bent his head to her shoulder and grazed his teeth across the sensitive skin at the juncture of her neck. There was no pain, only delight, but he soothed each nip with his tongue. His breath sizzled in her ear.

"Inuyasha," she sighed. "It is-"

He pressed his finger to her mouth and shook his head. She understood. There were to be no words, nothing of the human world to invade this oasis in the snow. Inuyasha lifted her against him and pulled her down again, warm skin on skin. Her breasts came to rest in the hollow of his shoulders. Effortlessly he positioned her, hands about her waist, until her nipples brushed his chin and then his mouth.

Kagome had learned, long ago, that women's breasts were made to feed and nurture infants. Now she discovered that they held secrets of pleasure only a man could unlock. Inuyasha suckled her, kneading her flesh between his hands. He drew tiny circles with his tongue and drew his fangs to the very tip before filling his mouth with her. Kagome let her head fall back, reveling in the body Inuyasha so adored.

This body, this woman's body so perfectly designed to fit his. And Inuyasha was determined to make himself acquainted with every part of it. Kagome was not sure she could stand the wait. He gave her no choice. His was a gentle tyranny of pleasure. When he had finished with one breast he moved to the other and gave it equal attention, drinking in her moans with quick kisses.

Then he slid her down, her thighs parted to either side of his hips. She did not quite dare to look between them. The sleek hardness of his erection pushed against her, the hot tip very near to the place that had become so wet and swollen. Already her body knew what it would feel like, how the delicious agony would be soothed only when he filled the hollow ache inside.

But his fingers found her instead, skimming between her legs until they found the hidden nub. His other arm supported her even when her legs could no longer hold her up.

A little more, just a little more, and she would find her way to paradise. But it was too soon. This time, when it happened, she wanted him with her in every way. Blindly she reached for any part of him that she could touch and found the warm, ridged plane of his belly.

He caught her wrist and pressed her hand to his chest. He bent her back, and her newly supple body arched to lift her hips over Inuyasha's thighs, her knees to either side of his, her hair spread across the cave floor.

She was utterly exposed. Helpless, yes, but not in the way she sometimes felt in battle. This was willing surrender, excitement, anticipation of inconceivable joys ahead.

It was not long in coming. Something slipped inside her, past the yielding gateway so open to Inuyasha's touch. She gasped in surprise.

He leaned over her and kissed her brow. "I am making you ready," he said. And she knew it was fingers that had found their way inside, preparing her, making her mad for a bolder penetration.

"You're so wet," he whispered, brushing her ear with his lips. "So eager to take me inside you."

The human words he had foresworn held an unbearable magic. Yes, she was wet, and ready, and eager with wanting him. But her mouth would not form the sounds to make him obey. She closed her eyes and endured with mingled pain and pleasure, and when the heat of his mouth replaced his fingers, she knew how naïve she truly was.

His tongue followed the same burning path as his hands had done, teasing and suckling her, lapping up her wetness, thrusting deep only to withdraw again. Her body climbed to the climax, leaving her mind still bound to the dull earth.

"No," she gasped. "Inuyasha, I want…both of us. Together."

The heat of his breath left her, and for a moment she was cold. Then his strong hands were parting her thighs, lifting her bottom, drawing her onto him. Poised, at last, to finish what he had begun.

"When I go inside you," he whispered, "there is no turning back."

She lifted her hand to cover his mouth as he had done hers, silencing him, feeling her wetness on his lips. Then he was inside her, as she had imagined, only a thousand times better. There was no pain, only the fullness of him stretching, filling, completing.

Inuyasha had known, the moment he had held Kagome naked in his arms, the moment he had tasted her that their joining would be unlike anything he had felt before. His had felt the desire for Kagome from almost the day they had met.

Kagome was his. He would be the first to possess her, to take the virginity she willingly conceded to him. She gave herself without reluctance or false modesty. The scent of wanting envelope the cave, and the intoxicating flavor of his desire still lingered on his tongue.

He knew that act of love was a gift of the moment. After it was over, the questions would still be there—the questions and the doubts and the fears. And he didn't care. For now there was only one reality, and both demon and man cried out to seize it for the first and last time. For a while he and Kagome would grasp salvation in both hands.

Yet when he entered her, holding himself back and desperate not to hurt her, he knew how pitiful had been his greatest expectations.

She was slick, hot, and tight around him, and as he moved deeper she pushed her fingers into the carpet of leaves under her back and moaned sweetly. The small barrier gave easily, and still he held back until she reached up and grasped his shoulders in urgent demand.

With a groan of relief, he thrust hard and true. It was like coming back to a home long last. She arched into him, lifting her hips, drawing him deeper still. He cupped her firm buttocks in his hands to hold her steady as he withdrew and thrust again more swiftly. Her gasps came in time to his movements, the very beat of life itself.

But she was too far away. He drew her up so that she straddled his lap and her nipples pressed into his ribs. Her eyes were closed, her skin flushed, her lips parted in an expression of bliss.

He wanted to see her eyes, watch them looking into his as he rocked her again and again.

"Look at me," he demanded. "Look at me, Kagome."

She did as he commanded. Her lashes fluttered open, revealing changeable eyes almost swallowed up by the black of her pupils. Her gaze held his as if they could join minds as well as bodies, and he remembered the time in Kaguya's mirror when he had felt her all the way to his soul.

She gave her soul to him now, holding his gaze as he carried her to completion. Her little gasps became a long sigh of wonder. He had a moment to savor his triumph, and then he was borne away to that same perfect place.

Kagome fell against him, panting, and he held her trembling body close. They were still as one in every way. But separation would come, as inevitable as sunrise, and all he would have was the memory of her silken heat and the rapture in her eyes.

Silence claimed the cave, but it was not the peaceful quiet of rest after vigorous loving. Inuyasha had no hope for such a reward, and he felt, in Kagome's stubborn grip on his body, that she had not found it either. The one thing he could give her had lasted but a few, mindless moments.

Yet when she finally withdrew, it was all he could do to keep from pulling her back and beginning again. His body should not be capable of wanting her, but it did. _He_ did. He leaned his head back on the cool stone wall and closed his eyes.

_Go,_ he wished her._ For your sake, Kagome. Go._

He cursed when he felt her breath on his cheek, but even curses deserted him as her hands moved to cup him below. So slight a touch made him full and firm as if he hadn't just taken her.

"This is so new to me," she murmured. Her fingers traced up and down his length, lingering at the velvet tip. "You don't mind?"

He groaned. "Mind? Kagome-"

"What you did...was so wonderful. I want to do the same for you."

The same? He had never imagined she might touch him, explore him the way he had done with her. She was a sheltered lady, ignorant of the ways of the flesh until he had taught her. But her hands moved again, and he was compelled to admit that she had learned very quickly indeed.

But that was not the final surprise. Just as he had resigned himself to suffering the exquisite torture of her caresses, her hands left him, and her mouth continued the work they had begun. He held on to sanity with fraying resolve. She wanted to give, unselfishly as always, but he would not be in her debt. Not even in this.

With implacable gentleness he grasped her shoulders and pulled her up. Her eyes reflected puzzlement, even hurt. He kissed her mouth and lay back on the blanket of leaves, stretching her out across the length of his body. He eased her legs on either side of his hips to straddle him.

She looked down at him and understood. He gave her control, mastery over what they did together-_together_, sharing pleasure and fulfillment. Inuyasha became her willing prisoner, and she did not fail to accept his invitation.

Tiny movements of her thighs and hips teased and tormented him as she found just the right position. She eased down, down, taking him in, and then finished with a strong plunge. It was she who controlled the rhythm, who smiled with amazed satisfaction as he became helpless in her power. Her hair swept across his chest in time to her motions. Her small, even teeth nipped at his shoulders.

Neither of them could control the inevitable finish. Inuyasha was as inept as a boy with his first woman. And yet, by some marvel of the magic they made together, they found the heavens in flawless harmony.

Kagome lay with her head tucked beneath his chin, her heartbeat slowing with his. Inuyasha closed his eyes. If she remained here long enough, her flesh would become his flesh, her bones his bones, her very being an inseparable part of him. But he held her there until she slept and the sun's steep angle cast the cave into twilight.

Darkness let him conceal the thing he could admit in his heart but would never speak.

_I love you_, he whispered into the fragrance of her hair. _ I love you. But love is never enough_.


	5. Confession for the Soul

**To cave in to love (Hekomu Horeru)**

By: Reincarnation of Kagome

Chapter 5: Confession for the Soul

Inuyasha awoke as the sun slowly made it's appears in the dawn sky. Kagome laid beside him covered in nothing, but his fire-rat haori.

The thoughts of last night's event race through his mind. _Had it really happened?_

Inuyasha caught movement over to the entrance the cave. When he looked over he saw the retreating form of Kikyo.

_Every time I see her, the animated corpse that she has become, it feels like one of her arrows is burrowing its way to my heart. A part of me will always love her, but it is the girl that's wept for me, that has saved me._ Inuyasha turned his face back to the sleeping girl. _Kagome never played games with my emotions, never lied to me, has always treated me like I was more than just a filthy half-breed._

He just smiled at Kagome, as she stirred from the world of dreams. Inuyasha got up and put his hakama (pants) on. And went to stand by the opening of the cave, and watched the snowfall slowly.

Finally Kagome opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Inuyasha standing by the entrance to the cave with nothing but his hakama.

She could see the strong, hard muscles. Kagome had seen Inuyasha shirtless before, but today was different, special. What happened last night was a dream come true, but would that dream last? And if not how long would it last? Just last night? Until they met back up with the others? Or until Kikyo showed herself again?

_Kikyo. Was it Kikyo, Inuyasha had thought of last night, while he made her dreams come true?_ Kagome couldn't handle it if that was true. _I could never live up to Kikyo, or be like her._

"So your up. You sleep okay?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to her. Kagome had just remembered that she had not clothes. She pulled the fire-rat haori closer around her.

"Yeah, I slept okay. After sleeping on the ground for over five years. I'm used to it." she said smiling.

Inuyasha turned away saying, "About last night…"

"It's okay, it's probable best if we just forget it even happened." Kagome said quickly, getting up.

Inuyasha turned to face her, _Had Kagome just said she wanted to forget? Did she regret was happened? How could she just forget something like that?_ He knew he couldn't.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said stepping closer to her, she gave no answer.

"Kagome, look at me," she turn towards him, but didn't look at him.

He was getting frustrated.

All of a sudden Inuyasha snatched up one of Kagome's hands and placed it on his bare chest, right against his beating heart.

"Do you feel that?" His voice was hoarse with a strange emotion, a cross between desire and sorrow, "My heart racing?"

"Y-yes," Kagome pant, still breathless from his actions.

Inuyasha pressed his forehead to Kagome's his hair fell wildly around her face. "My heart, it races because of you, because you're in my arms, because I was kissing your lips last night. And believe me, I know who you are, Kagome. You're the strange girl who climbed out of the Bone-Eater's Well, you're the one who freed me from the spell that had imprisoned me, you're the girl who cries for me, the one who stands up to my brother even though it may cost her her life, the girl who fights in a battle she shouldn't, against an enemy who has not curse or killed the ones she loves." He kissed her slowly.

"You're the one who's always treated me like a person," he murmured against her lips. "You're the girl that I've risked my life to save, the girl who brightens my existence, Kagome…I want…no, I need you. Not Kikyo. You."

"I do want to be with you, Inuyasha." Kagome whisper.

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome nestle her head into the crook of his neck.

Inuyasha sat against the cave wall and pulled Kagome down with him.

They sat like that for some time, Inuyasha's heart rate has slowed and beat softer now.

A low sigh as he nuzzled her neck made Kagome look up at him. "What?"

"They're coming," Inuyasha muttered wistfully. "I can smell them."

Kagome frowned, realizing what he was saying. They needed to separate. No need for them to find out just yet. She frowned though, "You're going to let go of me because the whole privacy thing, right?"

"Hmm…mostly because I don't want to deal with Miroku." Inuyasha replies lazily.

Kagome giggled. He didn't release her though. Inuyasha's fingers comb through her hair and for the first time in years Kagome felt completely at peace.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

To Cave Into Love is complete. If I get over 25 reviews Ill do a sequel. 


End file.
